The present disclosure relates to electronic circuits, and more particualry to a digital-to-analog converter.
A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is an electronic circuit that converts a digital signal to an analog signal. A number of parameters are used to determine the suitability of a DAC for any given application. Among these parameters are the speed at which the DAC performs the digital-to-analog conversion, the resolution, as well as the harmonic distortion of the DAC.
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular phone, often uses a high speed, high resolution DAC to convert a digital signal to an analog signal for further processing by the analog circuits disposed in the communication device. Low noise, low power, wideband, high resolution DACs are increasingly important for advanced wireless standards, such as the long term evolution (LTE) standard.